


Such Dreams as These

by RecordRewind



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecordRewind/pseuds/RecordRewind
Summary: The Symbiote's curiosity about the dreams its host is having leads Eddie to share some fantasies pertaining to a certain Spider. Not that such dreams have any chance to turn into reality... after all it is quite unlikely Peter could ever entertain similar thoughts. Or is it...?





	Such Dreams as These

**Author's Note:**

> ...I had some mental images I couldn't get rid of, so I turned them into a fic. Set whenever you want in the timeline.

The Symbiote didn't dream, and that only filled it with more curiosity for the way its host's mind wandered while he was deep asleep. His thought patterns were so different from when he was awake. Dream logic, Eddie had explained. Associations between memories, a weird way for the brain to make sense of the world.

Then there were the nightmares, never an uncommon occurrence. Sometimes they were bad enough Eddie woke up covered in cold sweat. Sleep forgotten, he either worked out or watched TV until dawn, or Venom went out in the night, to keep watch. Find criminals and hunt them down.

And then there was the _other_ kind of dreams. The kind that made Eddie twist and turn and press his hips against the mattress. The kind that made him reach down with his hand, even before waking up completely, to relieve himself. Sometimes the Symbiote joined in, sometimes it only watched, fascinated, hungry for the way Eddie took delight in the act, for how he felt sated after it. It was a truly pleasurable sensation, and the Symbiote wanted him to feel like that more often.

It was bothered, however, by the fact that a recurring dream of these featured its old, never forgotten nor forgiven host.

Tonight it had started as the dream of a chase, of a fight, as they often did. Where predator and prey seemed to exchange roles. Spider-man, the damn Spider-man, both evaded and reeled them on, until Venom caught him, trapped him under his weight, heard him whimper,  _moan_ ...

Eddie opened his eyes, with his face smashed against the pillow, and with an almost painful hard-on. He rolled on his back, pulled the rim of his underwear down to free his cock from the constraining fabric, and palmed it. The friction was almost too harsh, which kind of suited him perfectly, right now.

He felt the soft, slimy tentacles creep between his fingers, covering his cock and pressing all around it, and then a tongue licked a sweet line from his chest down to his navel. He softened his own touch, stroking himself more slowly.

_**eddie...?** _

_Yes, dear?_

_**we hate Ssspider-man... don't we? why do you... dream... of him?** _

_It's..._

Eddie sighed, stopping his own ministrations.

“Sometimes humans can feel attracted even to people they hate. It's weird, I don't deny it. It's not a rational thing.”

_**don't understand** _

“It's like... alright, right now you wouldn't have him as a host again, would you?”

_**no! betrayer, he betrayed me, betrayed usss. would never leave you for him!** _

“But what if you could have him without being bonded to him. What if _we_ could make him ours, if he _desired_ to be ours. If he begged us to take him.”

_**that would be... nice.** _

“Oh yes. Just imagine...” Eddie lifted his hand and the Symbiote licked it, wrapping its tongue all around his wrist, its thick spit dripping down his forearm. He let his mind wander, picking up the blurred trail of the dream he just had. “We are hunting and he is running away from us... but something is different this time, he's not moving as fast as he could, and neither are we. As if we were both intent on having this hunt last. We can smell him, and we can smell his fear, and something more. His excitement. It gives us a rush.” The Symbiote released his hand, watching him with wide pale, shiny eyes, and Eddie let the wet palm rest over his shaft, still not rubbing himself.

“We run, until we reach some secluded place... a roof, high enough nobody will notice us, dark enough. The spider stops there, waiting for us. When we arrive, he turns to look at us. We can see he was waiting for us, but he's still wary. We start circling around each other... slowly coming closer...”

_**is this what you want to happen?** _

Eddie paused, then he sighed. “Not necessarily. This is a fantasy, we're just fooling around.”

_**your body reacts as if you wanted this very much. i taste it. in your chemicals.** _

“I react to imagining it. I still maintain our first instinct upon actually finding us face to face with the spider would be to punch him and throw him down that hypothetical roof.”

_Besides, this is so ridiculously not realistic. Parker would never do something like this. So... So it's safe to let myself, ourselves, have this fantasy at least..._

The Symbiote embraced him, its many arms caressing his body, tendrils joining his hand in the steady pressure, the sensation driving any unpleasant thought away. Eddie conjured the image of the Spider again, of his well-toned body, the definite muscles and tight skin all too easy to imagine under that suit.

Skin that his other had touched, not in the same way it was touching him now, but still intimately enough... Somehow the thought did not stir any jealousy in his mind. If anything, it only added to his arousal.

_**what happens now?** _

“We stand, waiting. If he wants us, he will come to us... and he does, swallowing his pride. He comes near, until he's close enough we could reach and wrap our hand around his throat, if we wished to do so. We don't move. So he's the one who has to touch us... he places his hand on our chest.” His eyes closed, he mimicked the movement, placing his hand on his Symbiote covered chest, feeling its body ripple and cling to it. “He feels our heartbeat, and we can sense his anticipation, and his fear. He comes to us willingly, but he doesn't know what he's bargaining for... oh, but he's eager, my love. We grin at him. We lean down, and we bite around his mouth... gently, we don't want to hurt him... not yet. We rip his mask, and when we pull back we can see his mouth, and the skin of his cheeks... and they burn...”

_**like your skin is burning...** _ the Symbiote lapped at his shoulder, at his neck, and Eddie almost laughed. He thought of Parker, with his suit ripped. He pictured the other man biting his lower lip, trying to control his breath. His cock was hard as a rock, a drop of precum glistening on the slit. He thumbed the tip, spreading the fluid, exhaling slowly.

“But he is burning in more than one place. We bring our claws to his chest, and rip lines on his suit. Our other hand is on his hip, dragging him closer, and we can see... under that tight suit, we can see his cock is so hard already... hard for us... he's resisting the urge to touch himself. How do you think he looks right now?”

_**sweet... delicious...** _

“Oh, we could swallow him whole...” Eddie found himself suddenly breathless as the mental image he was entertaining was replaced by a different one.

Peter, his face fully exposed, his eyes closed tight and his lips parted, reddened and wet. He licked them, then he brought a hand to cover his mouth, biting into it, as his features tensed and then relaxed, eyelids fluttering.

Eddie remembered how to breathe again. He pumped himself a couple of times, nice and slow from base to tip, trying to ease the edge.

_What was that...?_

_**a memory...** _

_Ooh... so he_ did _jerk off while you were watching..._

_**...but once, after we fought together against an enemy... he felt bad, afterwards, though...** _

_ We will make sure he won't feel bad this time _ .

“We are running out of patience. We pull him close, and he holds onto us. We stroke him through the suit, and the way he bucks against our hand... we should mock him, for how hungry he is... but the fact is we are just as hungry, aren't we, love?”

The way the Symbiote purred into his mind was an answer clear enough.

“Do we want to taste him?”

_**yesss... we rip, we free him...** _

“We push him down on the ground, and we lick him... not his cock, not yet. We lick his stomach, and his legs, and we push them up and apart, so we can see him... all spread out... we lick his balls until he almost hurts, until he is begging, until he is a wet mess with his cock weeping, with our spit dripping down to his hole, wetting him... fuck, he looks so good...” Eddie was stroking himself steadily, now, squeezing and twisting his hand just a little as every stroke reached the top. His other's tendrils had sneaked under his boxers, fluttering against his skin, making him part his legs and angle his hips so he was more exposed. Another tendril caressed his mouth and he took it in, sucking on it.

_...the way he looks at us... with so much need..._

The images he conjured mingled with the very real memories of sounds and moans coming from his other's memory, as he pictured Peter reaching to grab their head, lust and want making him unafraid of the sharp fangs less than an inch apart from where he was so vulnerable...

_**he wantss usss... want to fill him... want to make him feel sssso good...** _

“Yes...”

Peter was so eager, in Eddie's mind... as if he had been preparing himself, fingering himself in anticipation of the tentacles or of the cock that would have filled him...

“We kneel and we pull him close, we have him wrap his legs around us and we _push_...” as he said that he felt a tendril push inside himself, the one wetted wit his own spit, and he pressed against it, drawing it in. It grew in girth and length, feeling him from the inside. “We stroke his cock too, at the same time as we enter him, back and forth, fuck, he's already so close, we _are_ already so...”

As the movement of his hand grew faster, more urgent, again the Symbiote showed him Peter, his eyes glazed by pleasure, his mouth moving to say something, and it was all too easy to imagine him saying their name. Eddie came hard on his hand and around his other's slick tentacle, the images fracturing in his mind.

He laid on the mess of tangled sheets, slowly catching his breath. As he started growing sleepy again, he felt the Symbiote's consciousness along his own, the sensation like a gentle mental nuzzling.

_**eddie... i think now i understand why you have such dreams as these...** _

Eddie almost snorted. “They're only that,” he mumbled, already drowsy. “Dreams, and fantasies, no harm done in entertaining them.”

Not a chance in the world of them being something that could ever happen, after all.

 

– - -

 

He was trapped against the wall by the weight of his enemy, crushing him and yet keeping away from touching where he needed it the most. His suit in pieces, and his cock aching for friction, he used all of his strength to pull the monster's body close enough he could press up and rut against him, against his cock, until...

“Ah!” Peter gritted his teeth, pushing his wail back down his throat, as he pumped into his fist, until even the last drop was spilled over his skin and the smoked glass of the shower screen, until the sensation of holding his spent cock into his hand became almost unpleasant. He leaned back against the tiled wall, panting, then he reached to the knob to turn the water on. Somehow, the hot spray did little to make the burning sensation over his cheek feel less apparent.

He was sure there was a special hell for superheroes who jacked off at the thought of their foes turning a battle into a make out session. And this time he didn't even properly fantasized about fighting before making out... if anything, he had turned himself to Venom on a silver platter, ready to be ravaged... Peter sighed again, and directed the shower head to wash away the traces of his private transgression.

No matter how ridiculous the fantasy was (for he was also sure that the only way Venom wanted to ravage him didn't involve orgasms, at all). A special hell. He would bet money on that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome!


End file.
